


Alternate Bear Trap Aftermath

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 3 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: My own spin on what happens after Beca fell from that bear trap at the Lodge of Fallen Leaves in the second movie. This will be another one-shot.





	Alternate Bear Trap Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I remember a while back I wrote a comment on another story saying that what said person wrote was better than I what I thought of. Well, if you're curious, here's what I thought of.

At the Lodge following Back to Basics

"Okay, that was two steps away from being almost fine." Aubrey said.

"I'm sorry, what are we doing?" Beca asked.

"Good question! I was thinking the same thing hours ago." Amy said as the other Bellas except Chloe laugh.

"Ha ha! Laugh it up!" Chloe said sarcastically. "We're rediscovering our sound." She said with no sarcasm.

"Really? 'Cause it sounds like we're just singing random songs when I've got more important things to do!" Beca said.

"What could be more important than this?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing; just forget it." Beca said hoping to change the subject.

"Come on, Beca. Just tell her." Amy said.

"I heard that. Tell me what?" Chloe asked before dragging Beca a few feet.

"Beca, you know you can tell me anything right? What's going on with you that we don't know about?" She asked.

"Well, it's just..." Beca said before being cut off.

"I knew it! You've been sneaking around with Jesse lately, haven't you?" Chloe guessed.

"What? NO!" Beca said.

"OMG! Are you pregnant?" Chloe guessed.

"Chloe! If I was pregnant I'd probably tell you about that right when I knew." Beca said.

"Well, then...what's really go on with you?" Chloe asked as Beca looked back at everyone else before giving an answer.

"(sighs) Fine! I've been interning at a recording studio and a legit music producer wants to hear my work. God forbid, I have someone going on outside this group." Beca said.

"And you couldn't tell me about this why?" Chloe asked.

"'Cause you're obsessed! You all are! We're graduating and the only person thinking about life after the Bellas is me." Beca said.

"What's wrong with that?" Chloe asked. "This has been my family for 7 years." She said.

"Yeah, 'cause you're too scared to leave!" Beca said.

"So you've been lying to us for the entire year and now you're gonna back out before Worlds...?" Chloe asked.

"Oh my god, will you SHUT UP about Worlds for once?! I get that the Bellas mean everything to you, and they mean something to all of us, but there are somethings more important in life!" Beca yelled feeling annoyed before taking deep breaths.

"But if this is the way you're gonna be, just forget it. I'm outta here." She said feeling rather upset as she started walking.

"So you're just going to leave now?" Chloe asked.

"We all have to eventually, Chloe. It might as well be now." Beca said as she continued walking. "If you all knew what was good for you, you'd follow my lead."

"Beca, the sign!" Emily said trying to warn Beca, but she unintentionally ignored Emily's warning and got caught in a bear trap.

"Well, well, well, look who needs our help." Chloe said.

"Not cool, guys!" Beca yelled.

"No; what's not cool is you taking your frustrations on us!" Chloe fired back.

"Really?! That's what you're going to say to me right now?" Beca asked. "Help me! I'm dying!" She said before screaming as the bear trap fell an inch.

"We need to get her down. We need a ladder." Emily said worried.

"No, we don't believe in ladders." Aubrey said.

"Well, then how do you expect us to get her down?" Emily asked.

"Relax, Emily. What could go wrong?" Aubrey asked.

"Okay, if I'm about to die, let me just say for the record: Chloe, I will admit that meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me." Beca said panicking prompting a smile from Chloe as the bear trap fell another inch. "Aubrey, despite our ups and downs from my freshman year, deep down inside you actually have a good heart." She said.

"Thank you, Beca." Aubrey said as the bear trap fell yet another inch.

"And lastly, I still love you awesome nerds. You Bellas are the greatest friends I ever had and I'll miss you forever." Beca said still panicking.

At that point, the bear trap collapsed, Chloe tried to catch her, but was too late as Beca landed on the ground. When Beca fell, her back was in serious pain.

"Are you all right?" Chloe asked as Beca tried to get up, but the fall was so brutal, it hurt her back. "Somebody call 911!" She yelled as Stacie took out her phone and made the call. While they waited for the ambulance to arrive..."Give me your hand, Beca." Chloe said as she helped Beca up and carried her over to a nearby bench.

* * *

At the hospital, Chloe is waiting outside Beca's hospital room sobbing.

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't fought with Beca none of this would be happening." Chloe said tearfully.

"Hey...it's okay. You lashed out; same way you did with me 3 years ago." Aubrey said trying to comfort Chloe.

"You were different; you deserved it...she doesn't." Chloe said tearfully.

"Chloe, maybe Beca has a point; maybe you have been putting your personal pride over your friendship. But if I know you like I think I do, you'll do whatever it takes to fix this." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. You're right, Aubrey. I'm gonna go in there and make things right." Chloe said wiping her tears before entering the hospital room.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." Beca said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked.

"Sore. The doctor said that fall hurt my back so much I'll have to be in a wheelchair for a week so I can heal." Beca said.

"Oh, no. Will you be alright?" Chloe asked.

"As long as I take it easy on myself for the next 7 days, I should be able to walk again by then." Beca said.

"I'm hoping for the best. And listen, I'm really sorry for that fight." Chloe said.

"Me too." Beca said.

"And you know what else? As far as that internship goes, you could've told me about it. I would've been happy for you." Chloe said.

"Really?" Beca asked.

"Of course. You've been dreaming of producing music all your life. What kind of friend would I be if I got in the way of that." Chloe said.

"Thanks, Chloe." Beca said.

"Of course. And you know what else? I realized I've let our friendship take a back seat over my pride. But no more! From now on, whether we win Worlds or not, we're going to have fun doing it!" Chloe said.

"Of course we will. But we may have to put rehearsals on hiatus til I can walk again." Beca said.

"Yeah. You can't dance in a wheelchair." Chloe said.

"Right. Chloe, will you promise me one thing?" Beca asked.

"Anything for you, Beca." Chloe said.

"Will you try to graduate this year?" Beca asked. "I admire your loyalty to the Bellas, but I can't stand the idea of you clinging to Barden for the rest of your life." She said.

"You're right; it's not healthy for me to cling to something forever. All right, deal! This year I will graduate. The Worlds will be my swan song!" Chloe said.

"Atta girl." Beca said.

TO BE CONTINUED in Now or Never


End file.
